


【银魂同人】千鸟寒明（土方十四郎生贺）-蒼川夜雨

by ssshino



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssshino/pseuds/ssshino
Summary: 早年（？）作品，构思和行文都很雷，慎点。
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou & Kondou Isao





	【银魂同人】千鸟寒明（土方十四郎生贺）-蒼川夜雨

**Author's Note:**

> [搬运自Lofter：蒼川夜雨 - https://hoshinosuna.lofter.com/，搬运日：2020/06/12]
> 
> 反（tuo）射（yan）弧（zheng）系列（  
> 还好赶在5月发出来了，因为一开始是以生日为中心所以最后还是这么写的。  
> 短文，乱七八糟叙事向，随便写写的没什么逻辑到了最后我自己都觉得莫名其妙OTL  
> 总之最重要的是心意对吧！（pia

“喔，你来了，十四。”  
院子里夜风还挟着微微凉意，前日几场豪雨在泥土和树叶上留下萦绕不去的气味。土方望向阶上自顾坐着的自家大将，甩了甩手径直走了过去。  
“近藤老大。”甫一坐定，他便捏了捏发酸的右手，这手刚刚还紧握笔杆马不停蹄地批阅着公文，关节都有些僵硬，“今天怎么有兴致找我一起赏月喝酒呐。”  
说完土方偷眼瞄了瞄身旁的近藤。平心而论，在某些方面上这个人的想法确实有些过于天真简单，然而土方明白他总归会有自己的考虑。在这个当头上会叫他出来二人独谈，断不会是什么简单的事情。  
“哈哈，没什么特别的。”近藤举酒对月，一饮而尽，“偶尔也需要放松一下精神不是么？”  
他重新斟了酒，捏着酒盅的手送到土方面前示了示意。  
“最近真是辛苦你了。来，我敬你一杯。”  
“近藤老大，这……”  
“没什么不妥的。”近藤笑笑，“刚来江户时我们不就约好了，平日对他人是上下级，私下里还是兄弟么。”  
他眼神诚恳真挚，让人疑心这是否真是一个年近而立的国家公务员的眼睛。土方犹豫了一会，还是低下头端起满上的酒盅，和对方微微一碰，瓷器清冽的声音撞碎了杯中泛起的鹅黄光影。  
“那就别说什么敬不敬的。”他嘴角不禁自然地上翘，“以前你可从没说过这话。”  
  
两个二十后半又朝夕相处数年的男人聊的无非是那些回忆中的旧事。近藤说起道场门前的糖槭树，一眼望不到边的田梗，还有每年夏季的花火大会。偶尔土方接过话茬，会提到当初在道场见到的那一拨人：还是个臭小鬼的冲田总悟，神出鬼没的斋藤终，还有当时还不是光头的原田右之助。有时他脑子一热不小心讲出那些已消失在队员名单上的故人，近藤只是宽厚地笑，拍拍他的肩：都是过去的事了。这样的时间过得有如飞逝，上弦之月静静自庭院的矮墙外爬到漆黑的夜空中，两人都不说话时，草丛里的虫鸣便像是暗夜中的一点光源，即使是轻微的哼声也格外响亮。  
“最近，江户真的有些不太平呐。”  
忽然近藤说起这么一句。土方还沉浸在怀想中，一时没反应过来，只听得他继续说到，“不只是我们，其他力量恐怕也在伺机而动吧。”  
果然再怎么放松，只要心里一直想着，谈话就还是脱不开正事啊。土方瞑目沉吟了几许，也渐渐回了状态，答到：“一桥派和……高杉那边吗。还有见回组……无论哪一边都让人放不下心来啊。”  
“或许这只是我的猜测，但是十四。”近藤紧锁眉头，望向土方，神情里半是严肃半是担忧，“江户的太平日子，恐怕不剩太久了。”  
土方的眼神里不见任何波澜。  
“我也这么想。”他无意识地摸摸口袋，顿了顿又收回了手，那是他平素放烟和打火机的地方。早夏的虫依旧在低声唱着，细细的喉咙像是在试图缓和这寂静的沉重。  
“看看我们可能要面临的对手，说实话，凭我们现在的力量，在这场对抗中能够左右的东西不值一提。”他望向院子里高耸的树梢，“而且这时各路的消息和变动碰撞在一起，再怎么团结的队伍，思想上也难免会产生分歧，处理不好就会成为致命的裂痕……”  
说着说着他停了下来，脑海里浮现出鸭太郎的脸，高傲的，绝望的，还有最后坦然的。一阵风吹动了树叶丛的剪影，土方调整了一下呼吸，没听见近藤说什么，大概是在等他继续说下去。  
刚才他或许也和他想到了一处。  
“无论哪方面我们都还远远没到出手的资格。”他抿了一小口酒便把酒盅放下，脸上第一次有了忧愁的神色。  
“而且……我也不想让他们白白去送命。”  
“胜算有几许我也不清楚。”他低下头，“然而我不想辜负真选组，和……近藤老大的名号。”  
虫鸣越来越热闹。阵风止了，泥土里蓄的潮湿暑热开始发作，在他额角鼻尖留下细密的汗珠。  
忽然他听到近藤这么说。  
“十四，这就是你的不对了。”  
说话的人以一副坚定的表情面对他。  
“你不必选择一个人承担这压力。”近藤微微笑着，“辜负或守护，这是每个人的责任。”  
话音未落，身后的拉门被打开，土方循着声音看去，只见打头的冲田头顶天冠手握蜡烛，身着一袭白衣，用漫不经心的语调说：  
“土方先生今天好像是你生日的样子为了表示我的关心于是穿着慢跑服就过来了。”  
可恶的死小鬼。  
“慢跑你个头啊你那只手拿的是什么啊明明是稻草人吧！上面那张照片好像很眼熟啊！”  
“不要在意那些细节啦蛋黄酱狂魔。”冲田好像炫耀独角仙的小孩子一般将手中的稻草人举起，露出一个令人后背发凉的笑。  
“土方混蛋的生日我怎么可能不记得。”  
更可恶的是他身后那群混蛋今天居然也跟着没大没小，现在已经笑成了一团。  
视线投过去扫过来，原田右之助那亮得能当镜子的头，和斋藤终的爆炸头，无论在哪里都是这么显眼。急匆匆跑来的山崎提着个蛋糕礼盒，一下成为了众人的目标。  
虽然不太想承认，土方现在心里确实有些开心。  
近藤去招呼那些家伙坐进房间了。他暂时被留在原地，骤起的风又开始搔起他的后背。他回过头，从庭院里再次眺望夜空，月亮已经升到了房顶上，天空的颜色暗了几分。  
这一次他仿佛能够看到深秋时节成群的候鸟，飞过肃杀的风，向着叫做春的目的地无畏前行。


End file.
